Quidditch pitch
Final Pitch in 1994.]] A Quidditch pitch is typically in the shape of an oval, five hundred feet long and a hundred and eighty feet wide, with a small central circle of approximately two feet in diameter. At each end there are three hooped Goal posts of different heights, surrounded by a scoring area. The early barrel-goals had been replaced by baskets on stilts, but whilst these were practical, they did carry an inherent problem: there was no size restriction on the baskets, which differed dramatically from pitch to pitch. By 1620, scoring areas had been added at each end of the pitch, and an additional rule in the game dictated that only one Chaser was allowed in these areas at any given time. In addition, the size of the baskets themselves had reduced considerably, although there was still a certain amount of variation between pitches. Regulations were finally introduced in 1883, which replaced the baskets with hoops of a fixed size. Description At the time of the introduction of the Golden Snitch, a standard Quidditch pitch consisted of an elongated oval playing area five hundred feet long and a hundred and eighty feet wide. ''Quidditch Through the Ages'' (real) It had a small circle at the centre, approximately two feet in diameter, from which all the balls were released at the start of the game. Because Quidditch is an aerial sport, Quidditch pitches usually feature spectator seating at high vantage points, whether in towers (such as at Hogwarts) or in a fully-encircling platform style (such as the British stadium that held the 1994 Quidditch World Cup). History Anti-Muggle security ", by Quintius Umfraville.]] Quidditch pitches are built in places where they will not attract Muggle attention. This began in 1398 when the wizard Zacharias Mumps emphasised the need for anti-Muggle security while playing the game. The advice of Mumps must not, historically, have always been followed as, in 1362, the Wizards' Council outlawed playing Quidditch within fifty miles of a known Muggle town. This was amended in 1368, possibly due to the growing popularity of the game. This amendment made the playing of the sport within one hundred miles of a Muggle town illegal. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1692 made all Ministries of Magic responsible for the consequences of magical sports in their territories. The Department of Magical Games and Sports was created for this purpose. Quidditch teams that flouted Ministry guidelines were disbanded. One such instance was the Banchory Bangers. Burning Baskets In 1883, baskets were removed from the game and replaced by goalposts, much to the anger of Quidditch fans in Europe. The Quidditch pitch has not been altered since. Known Quidditch Pitches Historic Pitches Queerditch Marsh Queerditch Marsh was the location where Kwidditch (a primitive form of Quidditch) evolved. School Quidditch Pitches Hogwarts Quidditch pitch Quidditch pitch decorated for a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.]] Hogwarts has its own pitch where Quidditch teams can practise, hold try-outs and play matches against each other. Each year will see a total of six inter-house matches (each house competing for the Quidditch Cup), along with numerous training sessions by each house team ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The stands surrounding the pitch would be decorated differently for each Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Every second stand would be decorated with the colours of one team, and every other stand with the colours of the opposing team . Spectators would sit in between these stands. In 1994, tall hedges were grown on it, in order for it to be used as the location of the Triwizard Tournament's Third Task, the Maze. Hogwarts Quidditch Training pitch The Quidditch Training Pitch is a Quidditch pitch located in the Hogwarts grounds, smaller than the Quidditch Stadium where actual games are held. A noticeable difference is that this training pitch does not contain any goal hoops, rendering it unusable to play actual matches 1, and this is presumably why team Captains prefer to use the Stadium instead. It does not, however, have any spectator stands, preventing students from other Houses spying easily on the training. British and Irish Quidditch League Pitches Bodmin Moor Millenium Stadium The Bodmin Moor Millenium Stadium is a Quidditch stadium in Bodmin Moor, Cornwall. Ellis Moor Quidditch Stadium The Ellis Moor Quidditch Stadium is a Quidditch stadium located on Ellis Moor, Great Britain. Exmoor Quidditch Stadium The Exmoor Quidditch Stadium is a Quidditch stadium built not long before February, 1999, in Devon, England. Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium The Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium is a Quidditch stadium in Ilkley Moor, Yorkshire, England. Yorkshire Moors Quidditch Stadium The Yorkshire Moors Quidditch Stadium is a Quidditch stadium on the North York Moors, Yorkshire. Quidditch World Cup Final Stadia 1994 Quidditch World Cup Final Stadium In 1994, the Quidditch World Cup final was held in England. It was surrounded by a forest Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 8 and had certain protections around it so that Muggles would not be able to percieve, approach, nor penetrate the location. The stands for viewing surrounded the entire pitch, and rose dozens of stories into the air. There was also a Minister's Box, higher and in a better location than all the other seating areas. Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ludo Bagman, the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and several others sat in this box. International Pitches The following pitches are those of the International Quidditch Teams: Quidditch Stadium.]] The German Quidditch Stadium The German National Quidditch Stadium looks like a medieval walled city. It even has a fountain within its walls. The Neuschwanstein Castle can sometimes be seen in the background beyond the forest. Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup The French Quidditch Stadium The French National Quidditch Stadium is located in France. It resembles the Palace of Versailles, with opulent gardens covering the field. Quidditch Stadium.]] The Spanish Quidditch Pitch The Spanish National Quidditch Stadium is located in Spain. The stadium resembles a Bull Fighting arena. It has huge stands that are made of stone. The whole pitch, including the goal posts and stands, is a rocky brown-colour. Quidditch Stadium.]] The Nordic Team Quidditch Pitch The Nordic National Quidditch Stadium is set in a massive glacier crevasse, within which small stands are located. The goalposts are greenish-blue, as is the outline of the pitch. The Australian Quidditch Stadium The Australian National Quidditch Stadium is located in Australia. It is set in a rocky canyon hidden in The Central Australian Outback. Most of the pitch including the stands are the colour orange. There are flags set around the stands that bear the colours white and red with two kangaroos. Quidditch Stadium.]] The American Quidditch Pitch The American National Quidditch Stadium is located in the New England area with a strong autumnal, colonial American feel. The stands are coloured in the American flag colours, red, blue and white. On these stands jack-o-lanterns are lit. Small pumpkin patches spring on the field below. The Japanese Stadium The Japanese National Quidditch Stadium is set in a palace, with a massive koi pond replacing the field and the stands set in pagoda towers. The stands are huge, and green, gold and red in colour. The Bulgaria Quidditch Stadium The Bulgarian National Quidditch Stadium is located in Bulgaria. It is set in a dark castle. Quidditch Stadium.]] The English Quidditch Stadium The English National Quidditch Stadium is loctated in England. The pitch is set in an old, ivy-covered British castle. The stands are made of brick, small flags are set across the stands bearing the colours red, white and, on some flags, yellow. Behind the scenes Quidditch Stadium.]] *In the movies, the layout of the pitch is different from the books. It is much wider and has a larger centre circle with a halfway line. ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (film) *In'' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch is seen burning down during the final battle. *In Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, most national teams have their own pitches. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (film) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (film) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (film) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (film) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (film) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and References Category:Quidditch Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Quidditch stadiums